


The Citadel

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Rick has to make a stop at the Citadel to pick up some parts from Salesman Rick, and of course he drags Morty along.





	The Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> I love Masy so much, he's adorable.

As soon as they step through the portal, Rick is off. To him it's probably a nice speed walk, but as Morty's legs aren't a freakishly long as Rick's, he has to run to keep up.

Morty looks around and frowns. "Rick, why are we back at the citadel?"

"Gotta pick up a package from Salesman Rick. He ordered some parts for me from a guy he knows who knows a guy." Rick punctuates the end of his sentence by taking a sip from his flask.

Rick strides up to the counter, and folds his arms on the counter. "Rick! What have you got for me?"

Salesman Rick looks up from the pile of Morty stuffed animals he was reorganizing on the counter-top. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I got it in the back, if you'll come check it over." 

Rick sighs. "Fine. Come one Morty-"

Salesman Rick shakes his head. "No Morty's allowed in the back. Shop policy."

Rick glares at Salesman Rick. "Seriously? Fine-" he looks around them, before spotting Masy Kallerax passing by.

"Kallerax! Watch my grandson while I pick up my stuff."

Masy frowns lightly in confusion, but walks over nonetheless. "Hey Rick." He nods down at Morty. "Morty. How are you guys doing?"

Rick waves him off. "Yeah yeah. you two exchange pleasantries, I'll be right back." He points at Morty. "Don't get into trouble so I have to come rescue your dumb ass."

Morty rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just go Rick."

Salesman Rick sets a 'be back soon!' placard on the counter, and then the Ricks head into the bowels of the shop.

Masy and Morty looks down at Morty again. "So..."

Morty sighs. "He does this kind of thing a lot, hopefully they wont take too long." He sits down on the curb, and after a moment Masy joins him.

"So..." Masy looks around. He smiles when a bird lands nearby and starts pecking at some crumbs on the ground.

"Want to play rock paper scissors until Rick gets back?" 

Masy grins. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any errors.


End file.
